One Last Goodbye
by AnimeAddicts7
Summary: It's time for Prussia to share his secret with the young Italy.


A/N _While I wait for something to be Beta Read, I will post this little guy. My friends and I had a fanfic contest and mine was very much the opposite of theirs. This was still very fun for me to write. Have a nice day!_

Prussia held the small adolescent boy known as Italy's hand as the two walked down the corridor. It wasn't a special corridor, just a normal one. But at the end of it was a special door. A door that hid a secret. Something- no, _someone_ that Prussia had kept safely hidden away for as long as he possibly could. A secret someone he had kept far away from Italy. But it was finally time. The secret was finally about to be revealed. Prussia wasn't entirely sure that Italy would even remember the secret-behind-the-door, they were both awfully young at the time, but even if the Italian didn't remember, Prussia knew that his secret surely would. He wondered if the short brunette clutching his hand would be able to handle it. It wasn't everyday you see someone you believed to be dead. Even if… No, it wasn't time for thinking like that. Prussia already knew it his heart it was true, and he'd rather not dwell on it any longer.

"Wait here for a moment." He said, stopping before a large, solid oak door. Italy obediently took a step back as Prussia fished a key out of his cloak pocket. Prussia slipped the silver key into the door and pulled it open. The room beyond was rather empty. Prussia was blocking most of the doorway, but what Italy could see by peering around the albino's torso was a large window with flowing white curtains. The mid-afternoon sunlight danced on the stone floor. There was a large wardrobe against the wall to the left and a small decorated mirror beside it.

"Mr. Prussia…" Italy began tentatively. Prussia turned to face him.

"Hm? What do you need?"

"I was just wondering… What exactly are you showing me?" Italy fidgeted in his old clothes. For some reason, before Prussia whisked Italy away from Austria's house, he had requested that the boy wear his maid outfit from when he was believed to be a girl. Italy hadn't questioned it much. He personally liked the outfit; it was rather comfortable.

Prussia smiled, but his fiery red eyes were sad."You'll see in just a second." He then turned back to the barren room and called out softly in German. This was met with a weak "Ja." from somewhere off to the right. Prussia motioned for Italy to follow him into the room. Italy obeyed in silence.

The brunette dressed in drag discovered that on the right side of the room is a single, very large, four-poster bed with white curtains drawn around the sides. Another small window is on the wall next to it. If anything, this side was even more depressing.

Prussia pulled apart the curtains on the bed to reveal that it was stacked high with fluffy-looking blankets and pillows. Italy could just barely make out the outline of a person, hidden back where the light from the small window was not strong enough to reach. He was growing quite confused, and honestly, a little bit afraid. But he was also curious. He crept closer to the bed as Prussia began to mutter something to whoever was in the bed.

"Hey, little bruder. I know it's been a tough day and you want to sleep, but I brought someone for you."

Italy's heart nearly stopped. Now in his view, the figure in the bed was deathly pale, with sunken cheeks and blank eyes, but Italy could tell it was a boy around his age. The boy was half buried in the blankets and pillows surrounding him. His light blonde hair spread out around his head like a halo. When he saw Italy, his dead blue eyes lit up, and he smiled.

It couldn't be him. Holy Roman Empire died a long time ago… didn't he? Why was he…

Prussia laid a hand on Italy's shoulder, causing the brunette to jump.

"I've been keeping him here for a while," The albino explained, seemingly able to read the Italian's mind. "I brought you here now because I thought you'd like to say goodbye. One last time."

_One last time_.

Italy wanted to scream. He wanted to demand why Prussia hadn't brought him here sooner. Maybe he could've done something. He could've helped. Maybe then Holy Rome wouldn't be in this state.

Then it came to him. That's why Prussia didn't tell him. Of course Italy would have tried to help. In the end, though, it would have hurt more. Because there was nothing that he really could have done.

"I'll leave you two alone." Prussia quickly left the room. Italy knew the albino was crying.

Italy stepped up to the very edge of the bed and fell onto his knees. He wasn't going to cry. He had cried enough over the centuries, mourning the love that he had thought he had lost forever. He instead took Holy Rome's frail hand in his own and held it tightly. They stayed in silence for a long time. But when it was time, Holy Rome spoke.

"Italy, Veneziano, listen to me." The empire's once strong voice was now almost a whisper. "I am sorry that this is how you had to see me again."

"No, Holy Rome, don't apologize-" Italy began, but the bed-ridden blond silenced him with a single look.

"I made a promise to you that I would always love you, and that I would always protect you. I have failed you in this life, but, Italy, in my next life, I will not break my promise."

Italy smiled. He couldn't help but feel… happy. He was happy. He was with his beloved after centuries and here that beloved was, still promising things.

"Hush, Holy Rome." Italy said softly. He climbed onto the bed to kneel beside the dying empire. "No more promises. It's just time for you to rest."

He placed a delicate kiss on Holy Rome's forehead and whispered, "I love you."

But his words were never returned to him.

"_Adio, mia cara_."


End file.
